finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Carter Horton
Carter Horton is the rival of Alex Browning and a survivor of Flight 180. He is a quarterback and the boyfriend of Terry Chaney. He was one of the students aboard Volée Airlines Flight 180 who was removed off the plane due to the confusion he had caused with Alex. Hence, if it wasn't for his actions, his other schoolmates would have suffered their deaths in the doomed plane. Carter was the fifth survivor to die. Biography Carter was born in Mt. Abraham, New York. He is very impetuous, competitive and hot-headed, as proven by his disgust with Alex. He is dating cheerleader Terry, and the two have shown popularity among their schoolmates. Carter was qualified to join the field trip to Paris, France through Volée Airlines Flight 180. Final Destination are among the survivors.]]When Alex begins to freak out about Flight 180 supposedly crashing, Carter causes a stir with him considering it was a prank. The commotion resulted to the removal of them a nd some others from the plane. In the aftermath, Carter shows continued hostility towards Alex. At the memorial, he tells Alex that he doesn't owe him and that Carter is in charge of his own life, before he was stopped by Terry. Later, Carter is driving with Terry when he spots Clear and Alex talking over lunch. He stops the car and starts having their argument, resulting to Terry's exit and death. Since then, Carter became more concerned about Terry and Death itself; and parks his car in the middle of the train tracks, determined that he will have the final word in where and how he dies. However, he changes his mind at the last seat but can't get out when his seat belt jams. Alex saves him. 'Death ' Carter, Alex and Clear meet in Paris six months after the events that took place and were relaxing outside a French restaurant when Alex began to see more signs foreshadowing his death. Carter joked, saying he was next, and Alex went away to his hotel. Suddenly, a bus almost runs Alex over and hits a pole, causing it to fly into the air and knock a sign out of socket. As the sign comes crashing down, Carter shoved Alex out the way before he was killed. Carter told Alex he was next and he responded by saying his death was skipped. Carter warily asked, "So who's next?" just as the sign swings back and crushes him. Signs/Clues *Carter almost died when a train almost ran his car over, but Alex saved him at the last second . In return, thumb|300px|right|Carter's DeathCarter helped Alex from the sign at the last second. *The sign that hits Carter reads 180 backwards. *A man is singing 'Rocky Mountain High' in French. *Before the accident that causes his death Alex sees a butchered piece of meat. *Alex is nearly ran over by a bus, the same way that Terry died. *It should be noted that after Terry is dead, the bloodstain on his face are really looks like number "5". This is true, he was the fifth survivor to die Final Destination 2 Carter was briefly mentioned in Final Destination 2, by Rory Peters, a survivor of the Route 23 disaster. He was supposed to go inside a theater when suddenly he witnessed Carter being smashed by a neon sign. Disgusted, he goes home and prevents his own death when the theater collapses and kills all the spectators in it. Final Destination 5 Carter is also seen in the events of Final Destination 5 before the Flight 180 explosion. Horton, Carter Horton, Carter Horton, Carter Horton, Carter Horton, Carter Horton, Carter Horton, Carter Horton, Carter Horton, Carter Horton, Carter Horton, Carter Horton, Carter Horton, Carter Category:Death Intervened Category:Smashed